Headcanons en Canon
by CoffiG
Summary: Son 120 headcanons de South Park que se basan en la serie y en lo que pasó originalmente. Puede que algunos sean verdaderos, y hacen referencia a muchos de los episodios de la serie. Advertencia: Spoiler.


1-Cartman escribe fanfiction sobre sus amigos.

2-Stan está cada vez menos interesado en Wendy.

3-Kyle no se preocupa demasiado por cuidar su amistad con Stan.

4-Cartman es obviamente bisexual por Kyle.

5-Stan se preocupa mucho por Kyle, más que su propia vida.

6-Wendy es tan manipuladora como Cartman.

7-Stan y Kyle son muy populares en la escuela.

8-Kenny es propenso a ser mujeriego.

9-Butters es muy inocente a pesar de tener a caos en él.

10-A Wendy le gusta jugar con Stan.

11-Tal vez Cartman sea el próximo Hitler.

12-Kenny hace lo que sea por Karen.

13-Kyle es el mejor jugador de básquetbol de toda la escuela.

14-Stan es propenso a la depresión y al alcoholismo.

15-Tweek tiene cada vez menos ataques de paranoia.

16-Algunas chicas de la escuela aún creen que Kyle y Cartman son pareja.

17-Wendy es hipócrita.

18-Stan pensó que Gary quería algo más con él. Kyle estaba celoso.

19-Kenny tiene triple personalidad.

20-Sheila Broflovski es sobreprotectora con su hijo mayor porque no quiere que tenga las mismas experiencias que tuvo ella en su pasado de Jersey.

21-Shelly quiere mucho a Stan, por más que jamás se lo demuestre.

22-Ike es propenso a ser mujeriego, también.

23-A pesar de su temperamento, Christophe puede ser calmado por Kyle o Gregory.

24-Cartman se trasviste.

25-Kyle cree que muy en el fondo Cartman puede ser una buena persona.

26-Todos respetan más Token desde el incidente que provoco Catman, lo cual odia.

27-Craig se muestra más divertido debido a que sus padres están hartos de que lo castiguen.

28-Según la lista Craig, Kyle, Timmy y Kenny son los más altos. Damien está en esa lista actualmente.

29-Cartman quiere mucho a su madre. Por supuesto no se lo diría a nadie.

30-Hasta ahora, la mejor experiencia de Kevin fue ser un pirata de verdad.

31-Clyde es un buen chico, pero la muerte de su madre le afectó mucho por ende su personalidad fue cambiando lentamente.

32-Bebe no quiere ser la más atractiva de la escuela.

33-Al principio Kenny no quería acompañar a Butters a Hawái, pero luego se dio cuenta que fue una de las mejores aventuras que tuvo.

34-Pip y Butters se llevaban muy bien.

35-Jimmy jamás dejo que su incapacidad lo detuviera.

36-Kyle besó a dos niñas y Stan jamás besó a Wendy durante todos sus noviazgos.

37-A Token le gustaría hacer una gran fiesta en su casa algún día en su adolescencia.

38-El viaje de tirolesa fue la peor experiencia de los cuatro amigos.

39-Kenny ya no muere con tanta frecuencia debido a que le duele demasiado que no lo recuerden. Más que su propia muerte.

40-A Craig no le desagrado tanto el viaje a Perú como él dice.

41-Kenny ama y cuida mucho de su familia, no importa lo que pase.

42-Tweek adora leer, lo relaja.

43-Si Cartman y Wendy estuvieran juntos usarían disfraces en la intimidad.

44-A veces Stan cuestiona su sexualidad debido a estar bajo influencia homosexual todo el tiempo como su perro, Big Gay Al y a veces su propio padre.

45-Kyle es asexual.

46-Kenny es pansexual.

47-Craig no se lleva muy bien con las niñas aunque no le molestan.

48-Kyle sabe más de mujeres que todos sus amigos juntos.

49-Kenny puede que sea metrosexual, pero no lo demuestre.

50-Cartman pudo haber sido autista.

51-Butters disfrutó mucho de ser una niña.

52-Desde el anillo de pureza, Kenny supo de ver un poco más allá de lo físico en una relación.

53-Kyle es un imán para todos.

54-A Cartman no le importó haber matado a su padre biológico.

55-Sharon y Randy fortalecieron mucho su relación después de su divorcio.

56-A Kyle no le llama la atención estar a la moda.

57-Aunque no lo hayan demostrado antes, siempre tenían en cuenta a Kenny.

58-Kevin se lleva muy bien con algunas niñas.

59-Kyle no tiene la más mínima idea de porque es amigo de Cartman.

60-Ike es un buen dibujante a pesar de su edad.

61-Clyde aún teme a los pelirrojos.

62-A Wendy le gusta jugar con los chicos. Usándolos.

63-Gregory no tenía la intención de que Stan se ponga celoso.

64-Toallín es buena gente.

65-Los padres de Kenny se quieren el uno al otro por más que siempre se peleen.

66-Al parecer Cartman puede que este obsesionado con Kyle en algunos aspectos.

67-Kevin sabe hablar chino fluido debido a sus padres.

68-Los niños góticos tienen un fuerte lazo de amistad.

69-Kenny mejoró mucho su disfraz de princesa después del Black Friday.

70-A Stan le gusta escribir poemas y algunas veces los hace canciones.

71-Luego de su casi suicidio, Bradley tuvo un cierto aprecio hacia Butters hasta el día de hoy.

72-Cuando Firkle traicionó a sus amigos al querer convertirlos en emo a pesar de que se reveló que en realidad era una farsa, los chicos lo perdonaron por ser el más chico e inmaduro de los cuatro góticos.

73-A Kyle le avergüenza su cabello, por esa razón usa siempre su ushanka. Su madre no quiere que se corte el cabello.

74-Sino hubiese sido por Cartman, Token jamás habría descubierto su talento con la guitarra.

75-A Kenny le va muy bien en la escuela. Nadie lo sabe.

76-Clyde extraña secretamente los musicales que hacían en la escuela.

77-Los niños jamás volvieron a fumar.

78-Butter es un poco bisexual, pero con más tendencia hacia las mujeres.

79-Christophe no está muerto.

80-Wendy se sintió devastada al hacerle Photoshop a sus fotos.

81-A los chicos les gusta pasar el rato jugando básquet.

82-Todos los que vieron la violación de Indiana Jones comparten un fuerte vínculo de traumatismo por eso.

83-Craig y Cartman podrían tener un gran futuro como fotógrafos.

84-Despues de que Damien quemara a Pip a este no le importo y siguió considerándolo su amigo, ya no había estado tanto tiempo con alguien.

85-Stan es el mejor mediador de todo South Park.

86-Kyle, al igual que Kenny, daría todo por su hermano adoptivo.

87-Butters se lleva muy bien con las niñas, pero prefiere estar con sus amigos.

88-Luego del incidente que convirtió obligadamente a Stan en miembro del club de los conejos de pascua, lo celebra felizmente y desea que Kyle pueda celebrar junto a ellos alguna vez.

89-A pesar de las cosas "extrañas" que hace Liane, es muy trabajadora y daría lo que fuera por su querido Eric.

90-A Christope le aterra que su madre descubra que el fuma.

91-La madre de Kyle usa lencería.

92-Ike es muy comprometido con su patria.

93-Kyle es muy serio cuando se meten con su judaísmo.

94-Wendy es muy femenina-infantil para la decoración o su forma de vestir.

95-Todos saben que cuando Kyle y Cartman se llevan bien, se viene un gran problema.

96-Clyde es un Gleek.

97-Butters no quedó muy conforme con Game Of Thrones, por lo tanto espera a que la temporada que le sigue sea mejor.

98-Craig y Tweek nunca se enteraron que los engañaron para que peleen, pero lo olvidaron.

99-Wendy y Bebe son fanáticas de Marina & the Diamonds.

100-Cartman es el más bajo de los chicos.

101-Stan, Kyle y Kenny son muy parecidos físicamente.

102-Kyle es más fuerte que Cartman.

103-Algunos niños creen que Kenny de verdad es una niña con el rol de princesa.

104-Kenny es una princesa japonesa de verdad.

105-Puede que Cartman esté un poco celoso que Kenny pueda disfrazase de mujer.

106-Kyle no volvió a sentir lo mismo que sintió por Rebecca con ninguna otra niña.

107-A Kenny le gustaría volver a cantar ópera algún día.

108-La única rata a la cual le gusta Kenny es Lemmiwinks.

109-El Señor Garrison nunca superó que Señor Esclavo se halla casado con otro.

120- Según un Tweet oficial de South Park que decía "Dip is canon" el Dip es canon. (ese tweet fue eliminado un tiempo después).

* * *

**Sé que hay algunos que son muy obvios y sabidos pero siempre hay alguien que no lo sabe :D.**

**En mi opinion (porque estuve investigando todo) la mayoría son canon (ojalá que si) y este último del Tweet es verdad, fué publicado el 29 de Marzo del 2014 a las 2:13 PM con más de 300 retweets (ah sabia todo xD). Muchas gracias por leer y necesitaba hacer esto en serial xD.**

**CoffiG**


End file.
